In many conventional strategy based games it is common for users to group together to form alliances or other affiliations. The affiliations allow users to have interactions with other users and also may enable the users to share items and actions in the games. Affiliations often have a hierarchical structure in which different users have different statuses. There is typically a leader of the affiliation: often the user who formed the affiliation.
In conventional situations, when items are needed by the affiliation to pursue, for example, a certain action, battle, etc., the items are usually purchased by the leader of the affiliation. This places a burden on the leader and prevents other users in the affiliation from getting involved in the acquisition of items. In fact, for some users there is no responsibility involved with being in an affiliation. This can be tedious for the leader and can discourage the leader and, as a result, other users in the affiliation from playing the game and place limitations on revenue generation. Accordingly, alternative approaches regarding paying for group items for use in a game may provide an improved experience for the users, particularly for users in affiliations, and generate increased revenue.